If I can be with you
by RibbonKirby
Summary: Satoshi angsts about his realtionship with Daisuke, wishing that it was more than just friendship, but will Satoshi reveal his secret to the boy he loves? 1st chap.Songfic DaixSat
1. If I can be with you

Hello, Ribbonkirby here, (or Kirbycat89, as most people call me) with my first D N angel and first song fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own D N angel, cuz if I did Satoshi and Daisuke would be official, Risa either dead or in pain and Riku well, I wouldn't know what to do with her…

Disclaimer 2: I do not own the song or lyrics to "If I could be with you" Shunichi Miyamoto does.

By the way, this song comes out in the 3rd DVD of D N Angel, so go but it, and hear it and tell me if you don't think this song can't relate to anyone but Satoshi and Daisuke.

Warning: In case you didn't read my summary this has implied Shonen-ai, so please don't complain that I didn't warn you…

* * *

**If I could be with you**

"_Um...Yes?"_

"_I was wondering if you'd like to walk home together."_

"_Um…sorry Satoshi-kun, but I already promised Riku-kun I'd walk home with her…um."_

"_No, it's alright, I was just wondering."_

"_But umm if you'd like, we can walk home tomorrow Satoshi-kun…"_

"…Satoshi-kun?"

Satoshi's thoughts were interrupted and he blinked his thoughts away.

Looking away from the open window, his gaze fell upon the red head's face currently in front of him.

_I wanted to see you_

_But I couldn't_

_So I was always just gazing into the sky…_

"Yes, Niwa-kun?"

"Cal me Daisuke, or I won't answer you," Daisuke said a little upset but friendly at the same time.

"Daisuke…kun?"

"Much better."

His frowning face was then replaced with a worried one.

"I asked you if you were alright, Satoshi-kun…The school's bell had already wrung, but when I got up to leave, I noticed that you were still here, looking out the window with a sad look on your face."

Satoshi just blinked.

"Well?"

"I'm fine Ni- I mean Daisuke-kun." Satoshi lied, still upset that he had been caught.

An odd silence passed between the two, until Daisuke spoke.

"Are you upset because I couldn't walk home with you?"

Satoshi looked down and shook his head.

"No…I was just…thinking." He lied yet again to the only person who had ever truly cared about him.

"About what?"

Daisuke's face became even more worried

"You know, you can always tell me anything, that is, if you want to."

He gave Satoshi a sad looked and continued.

"That's what friends are for right?"

Satoshi gave Daisuke a pained look, but quickly erased it.

_I wanted so bad to tell you,_

_But I couldn't_

_And the wind has stopped_

_So much, I love you so much_

_But my feeling isn't reflected in your eyes…_

"It's nothing Daisuke-kun, but thank you for your concern."

Daisuke gave Satoshi an unsure look before picking up his things.

"You're welcome, but I have to go now and meet Riku-kun. I'm already late."

Satoshi gave him a small nod and the other smiled.

"See you later Satoshi-kun."

_You're smiling at me_

_Without even knowing my feeling at all_

_I can't smile back with a face of a friend…_

Satoshi's eyes followed the red head, and didn't get up to leave until he had disappeared.

He gathered all his belongings, slipped through the hallways and stepped outside into the world around him.

No matter how hard he tried though, his thoughts lingered on the conversation he had just had. His "friend's" worried ruby eyes, his frowns, his smiles, his kindness in words, and that's when Satoshi's heart sunk.

He had hated making Daisuke sad and worried, but…why did it have to be him?

_I want you to know my heartrending sorrow_

_I can't continue hiding my feelings like this_

_Because it's so painful…_

Daisuke had Riku. Riku who was more beautiful, Riku who loved him back, Riku who…

was a female.

Ever since Satoshi had found out what the tugging at his heart, when ever he was near Daisuke, meant, he had hated himself for it.

Daisuke would never think of him that way. Heck, he was even lucky that Daisuke even considered him a friend.

His friendship with Daisuke meant everything to him, and he wasn't going to risk it, or lose it because of a stupid feeling.

So instead he tried to ignore it, but the darkness and emptiness in his heart only increased.

_Because I couldn't say it _

_And I was lonely_

_I kept it all inside me_

_If I tell you_

_I wouldn't be able to be with you anymore…_

Drops of water began to hit Satoshi as he turned the corners and streets completely lost in thought and unaware of where he was going.

Daisuke would never return his feelings, Satoshi convinced himself.

Why should he even bother?

Why had he even bothered?

Was it because he understood, or was it because he was the only one who had ever even tried to become his friend?

Maybe it wasn't even love he felt towards the boy, maybe it was something else.

He imagined himself killing Daisuke and seeing him on the floor marred with blood, but his vision quickly ended with a sharp pain in his heart, that nearly sent him into tears.

He could never feel that way towards Daisuke, he shuddered as the image continued to haunt him.

_If I didn't meet you,_

_I wouldn't have to experience this_

_If I could hate you_

_I wouldn't have had this much pain…_

The droplets increased in number, and before Satoshi knew it he was soaked.

Not only that, he was also a bit lost. He really didn't mind it though, it was better than being locked up in a small apartment all the time.

Maybe his walk would help him forget about Daisuke. Perhaps this was the solution to his problem, forgetting…

Satoshi didn't want the pain in his heart any longer. He didn't want to flinch whenever he heard him say her name.

He just wanted it to end.

_Standing alone in the rain, _

_Without an umbrella_

_I'm waiting for the burning fire in my heart_

_To go out_

Street after street, Satoshi walked.

He ignored the stared from the other people. He ignored the fact that he didn't have an umbrella. He just didn't care anymore.

He didn't care if he got sick; he even felt pleasure at the thought of himself dying from the disease.

Maybe then Niwa-kun would care, maybe then he would notice and finally feel his pain.

Satoshi mind played with the thought, but then he frowned. He didn't like the thought of Daisuke in pain either.

So absorbed in his thoughts, Satoshi didn't hear his name being called. So lost in his mind, that he didn't realize, while crossing the street, that the intersection lights were on the no walking symbol and that a car was speeding his way, and that there was no chance of it stopping…

"Satoshi-kun!"

_Before I noticed_

_The rain has already stopped_

_I feel a little warmth in my squeezed hand…_

When Satoshi opened his eyes, after being grabbed by the hand and pulled back, he felt the warmth from the object that his face and body was pulled up against.

He could hear the person's chest pounding and the heavy breaths of it above him.

He enjoyed the sweet feeling, but his body felt awkward because the person he was leaning into was shorter than him.

Pulling away though, was not an option, due to the strong arm around him, binding him close to the body.

"You're alright…You're safe…" The person managed to gasp.

The voice startled the blue haired boy, as he looked up to see his savoir.

"Daisuke-kun…"

Daisuke's face was flushed red, but he was smiling.

For a moment the two stared at each other.

Red meeting blue, blue meeting red and Satoshi felt sure that for a second he thought he saw a strange look dance across the other's eyes.

Daisuke finally let Satoshi free of his grip, but continued holding on to his friend's hand.

"Thank you for saving me…I owe you one."

"Of course not, I'm just glad that you're safe. Are you hurt?"

Satoshi looked at his stinging wrist but ignored it when he saw the other's hand still there.

"I'm fine."

Daisuke looked away from the blue eyes locked on to his, and glanced up at the parasol above them.

"Do you … still want to walk home with me?"

The thief's other half waited for an answer, but when he didn't get one he sadly looked back towards Satoshi's face…and saw that he was wearing a small smile on his lips.

"Of course Niwa-kun," Satoshi said as they started to walk, hand in hand.

He saw Daisuke blush and then say, "Daisuke, remember?"

"Fine, you win, Daisuke-kun." Satoshi said, and Daisuke noted, with another smile.

"It's so weird seeing you smile, Satoshi-kun."

Daisuke laughed.

"Is it wrong to be weird?"

Daisuke smiled and leaned his head on Satoshi's shoulder.

…

"Nah, I like it when you smile, Satoshi-kun."

_I'll take being your friend…_

Satoshi smiled again.

_If I can be with you._

* * *

When I heard this song I literally wanted to cry. It's the way he sings it or something…but I love it.

So what did you think? A nice review would be helpful winkwink, even if it's to correct something, and if you're going to flame…please have a good reason to, cuz if it's nonsense well…

Oh and I'm thinking of adding more on to it, but I'm not sure…should I make it into a big story? Well, write what you think and thanks for reading!

_Kirbycat89_


	2. If you are here

Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry it took so long to update, school got in the way and writers block didn't help much eheh ;;

Anyways, I just want to thank you all for the reviews, because if it weren't for you guys, I probably would have left it a one shot.

**SatoxDai/KazaXRikuou: **Wow...blush I'm honored, especially since this was the first song fic I had ever written,Thank you!

**Iyfanatic: **Thank you! And I wouldn't have picked that song as my first if it didn't have anything to do with Satoshi and Daisuke.

**Kitty: **Everybody likes a little angst once in a while, and thank you for the nice review. I don't hate the Dark X Krad pairing, but I'm not sure if I should add some to the fic. I'll put in some hints, but maybe I'll just make another fic just for them.

**Les Scribbles: **Thank you, Angst seems to be the best kind of fiction I can come up with. eheh ;;

**M36NU7: **Waves her DaiSat banner as well Daisuke and Satoshi forever! Thanks, and I'm glad I was able to get people ro feel the emotion of the story.

**FadingHearts: **Thank you so much! And you even put me on your favorites list? Wow!

**Meinien: **Thanks! Actually, it was sung in Japanese in the 3rd dvd, but it had an english translation on the bottom. I wish I could give you a link so that you could hear the song, but I've searched every site and I couldn't find one, sorry...

Enough of the Reviews and Thank you's, now on with the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own D N Angel, but if Sugisaki just wants to hand it over...I'll take it :D

* * *

_I sadly watched the rain _

_Pound on you _

_As you bent over_

_If there was only one _

_Umbrella in this world_

_I gladly search for it for you_

_I can't do anything_

_But I can't get drenched_

_in your place either_

_I beg of you please_

_confess your worries to me!_

Two boy were walking down the street hand in hand as the rain continued to pour down. Some people stared, others looked away, some even uttered an aww. They didn't look like brothers, or even related at all for that matter, why were they holding thier hands?

Of course, none of the two boys noticed the attention they were recieving, since both were staring at the floor, lost in thought, especially the red haired one.

Everything that had happened today flew through his head like a bad dream. Him rejecting a torn Satoshi to walk him home, and then said boy almost getting run over because of it. He shuddered.

And then what had happened between him and Riku...

While thinking of everything that had happened to him today, Satoshi felt the warmth in his hand disappear and instantly missed it.

He sadly glanced at the warmths owner, and noticed he was no longer by his side. Daisuke had stopped and was now staring at the floor trembling a bit, red hair covering his ruby eyes. He studied the boy closely, just like he had done many times today and on other days, and noticed the repeatedly amount of water trailing down his cheeks.

Without even thinking twice, Satoshi got close to the boy and brushed away the tears as he lifted the boy's face with his other hand. He looked into the red head's eyes, which were purposely trying to avoid his, and frowned. Was this his fault?

"Daisuke-kun, what's wrong?" he asked a bit worried, "I told you already, I'm fine."

"It's...It's nothing..." he said trying to remove his face from Satoshi's grasp, but when he couldn't, he just stood there. He didn't want Satoshi to see him like this, he didn't want him to worry over his problems.

Satoshi sighed, and this cause the other boy to look up at him in curiosity.

"I thought you said we could tell each other anything," Saotshi said letting go of Daisuke's face.

He noticed a small blush on the cute boy's face as he looked at anything but the blue haired boy.

"Riku-kun...and I umm...we had a fight," Daisuke timidly replied and his shoulders slumped. There, he had said it.

Now what?

Satoshi tried hard to resist the urge to grab his "friend" and yell at him. He wanted to ask him why he had even picked her, if thier relationship would always lead them to fighting. Everybody could see that, even Dark. He should just dump her, he wanted to tell him, but what right did he have to do this to his only friend? He's depressed as it is...so instead Satoshi sighed and started walking.

"...About what?"

Daisuke jumped a little. He hadn't expected Satoshi to ask him why. He hesitated before looking up into the clear blue eyes staring at him with worry. He couldn't tell him...at least...not the complete truth.

"I'm not sure, she just got all mad and started yelling at me before running off. Now I feel bad... I'm always making her upset," He sighed "Why does everything have to happen to me?"

Satoshi remained quiet through Daisuke's rant. He wasn't used to the smaller boy acting like this, and all beacuse of some stupid girl.

Daisuke...

"Is that all?"

Daisuke embarresed by his outburst looked down and nodded. Satoshi couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, but pushed the thoughts away.

"I don't know about everything happening to you, but it's normal for some couples to fight at frist."

"Really?"

He voice sounded small and chocked up.

"It's a way for you to get to know each other better, you know like, what you both like or dislike about each other, how we can change, and not make the same mistakes again. Anyways, she'll probably forget by tomorrow..."

What happened next, Satoshi never expected, but the next thing he knew was that the red head had him in a tight embrace, and the umbrella was forgotten on the floor. The rain was starting to lift up, and even thought they didn't noticed, so were the two boy's hearts.

"Thanks Satoshi-kun, thank you for everything," Daisuke said as he burried his head deeper into the other boy's chest. Causing the older boy to blush madly.

Not sure of what to do, he returned the hug as Daisuke continued to sniffle and calm down a little. Too bad they couldn't do this often he thought.

"You're welcome Daisuke-kun, I hope that you two make-up," he said clutching the boy tighter to him, who stiffened a bit.

Daisuke smiled, but for a moment he thought he had heard sadness in the older boy's tone.

Minutes later, they were both walking again side by side, enjoying the city view around them. Since the rain had let up, more people were outside now, as they neared the Niwa residence.

"Satoshi-kun?"

"Hmmm?"

"Umm, why were you walking around in the rain without an umbrella anyways? You looked really sad...it wasn't because of me was it?"

Satoshi couldn't help but chuckle a little. Daisuke had hit him dead on again.

"I just needed sometime to think and I lost my umbrella, thats all," Satoshi told the boy somewhat truthfully.

"Oh..."

There was a long moment of silence, before the red head spoke up again.

"Satoshi-kun, you shouldn't think so much all the time."

"Oh?"

He raised an eyebrow and gave his friend an amused look.

"Yeah, Dark tells me all the time, that thinking too much is dangerous. I reall y don't know how, but I think your thinking is a bit dangerous...if that makes any sense," Daisuke tried hopefully, and was rewarded with a smile from Satoshi.

"No...it does make sense, in a way."

Daisuke smiled and bounded up his front door steps like a little child, but before going inside he turned around and said...

"Oh and Satoshi-kun?"

"Yes Daisuke-kun?

"Be careful, and try not to think so much okay?"

Satoshi felt a small blush creep across his face, before helplessly nodding and muttering an okay.

Daisuke gave him a small wave before disappearing into his house with a click.

After staring at the door for what seemed like minutes, Satoshi sighed and headed home.

Why does my life have to be so confusing?

**Next Morning**

Satoshi wasn't too surprised, when he woke up very dizzy in the morning, because he knew hw had low blood pressure, what surprised him, was how nauseas he felt after getting out of bed and how exhausted he was.

He also was shocked at how horrible he looked (well not that horrible, but you know what I mean...) when he saw himself in the mirror, after staggering and nearly falling twice to get to the bathroom.

"Damn, I must have caught a cold..." the blue haired boy cursed as he removed his hand from his unormally hot forehead. In the mirror, he could now see an angry blonde staring at him.

"Well, no point of going to school if I look like this. Might as well go back to bed and sleep in for once..." he said, trying to ignore who he had seen, but his efforts were in vain.

"Stupid Satoshi-Sama, getting sick...Now I'm sick too..." A voice complained in his head, "And it's all that little red head, you adore's fault, you know that?" Krad continued, but then sneezed.

"I'm not in the mood Krad..." Satoshi sighed to his curse as he got back into bed.

"It still doesn't get rid of the fact that I want to kill the boy."

Krad waited for Satoshi to yell at him, but instead watched as the bluenette curl up into a little ball, turn to face the other way, and doze off.

Krad looked at his host's sleeping form, before bending over Satoshi and whispering in his ear, "You don't know how lucky you are...at least you have a chance..."

This only made the boy huddle further away from the blonde, and made Krad sigh.

"Sweet dreams Satoshi-Sama..."

And with that, he dissappeared back into the darkest parts of Satoshi's mind and slept.

* * *

Hm...So what do you think? Was it ok, or should I delete this and leave the fic the way it was? Review and tell me what you think okies:P

BTW: I don't own the song up there either, its a part from a song called "If you are here" (Kimi ga Ireba) , a theme song from Case Closed :D

.:Kirbycat89:.


	3. If one is enough

Eheh…makes sure no one has a weapon out to kill her before walking in

Hey everyone! Yes believe it or not I, Ribbonkirby, actually updated!

Sorry it tool so long though, I had to battle grade problems at school and had a bit of writers bock as well…

**Dark**: Lair, you were just procrastinating.

**Me**: Shut up! looks at her readers well just a little…

Anyways, I really wanted to thank all of you for the reviews you wrote, sure they boost my ego a bit, but I really enjoy the fact that people are truly interested in what I write.

And I'm amazed, 22 reviews in total, which is a new record for me.

Thank you section

**M36NU7**: I thought about making this into a different fic but, it'd be too much trouble

and confusing.

**Sai**: Thanks for the luck! It'll help me write faster, hopefully.

**Manami Nakaoki**: Aww you're too kind, oh and about Dark…

Dark: Yeah, where am I? I want to be the main character too!

Me: Well you were mentioned in the last-

Dark: That doesn't count!

Me: Ehe he's in his chapter, don't worry…

…: Eheh what an original name, glad you like the story though!

**Lae lae**: Of course Niwa is going to visit Satoshi, that'd be cruel if he didn't. BTW, I

remember a long time ago, when I was choosing my name I tried Lae lae,

seems you beat me :P

**Misoka Mine**: Don't worry, thanks to all the reviews, I don't plan on deleting the chapter

any time soon.

**Kireina**: I kind of find it strange how I can write angst, fluff, and a bit of humor at the

same time. oo

But anyways, here's your update.

**cHaOtIc c00L**: Of course I'll continue, and to prove it, here's your update :P

**Shimmering Solitude**: I thought about those too…but SatxDai seemed to fit more to me,

but Sato-kun just can't die from a cold :

It would make Dai-Chan very sad…well I think it would.

**xShattered soulx**: Now, now, don't give the plot away. Anyways, things won't be that

easy, you'll see.

**Yuri Kadako**: You're welcome, but it would be nice to see it written by another author's

POV.

**Crescent Twins**: eheh, I'm glad I got your attention, hopefully I can keep it though.

**Me**: That's all the reviews for now (long list...)

Now on with the story!

…say it!

**Dark**: What am I, your slave or something? Crazy woman…

**Me**: What he meant to say was…glares at Dark

**Dark**: …is that Ribonkirby owns nothing, not even my sexy self!

**Me**: ...

* * *

**Chapter 3 If one is enough**

Even before Daisuke got to his class early next morning, he knew that today wasn't going to be one of his best days. Last night, he'd forgotten to turn on his alarm, and Towa had to yell in his ear to wake him up, because he had overslept. He had literally flown off the bed with fear, which ended up leaving him a nice, noticeable bump on his forehead.

Then, not only that, Dark had also sent out a letter last night, without him knowing until the morning, so that meant he had to go steal something again. What though, he wasn't sure, but he wasn't in the mood o find out.

'Oh come on Dai-chan, you know you like it!' a voice chimed in his head, as the red head walked through the hallways.

He questionably raised an eyebrow at the thief in his mind.

'Yeah, I just love the idea that if something goes wrong, I'm going to get caught and wind up in jail for the rest of my life.' Daisuke replied a bit sarcastically.

Dark blinked.

'Okay, someone's in a bad mood…Anyways, you know that Commander Hiwatari would never send you to prison. He just says that to frighten us, he'd never have the guts to actually do it…Speaking of the devil, where is he?'

Daisuke was walking into his classroom and quickly noticed the missing blueness of the room as well.

'That was cruel Dark-kun.'

'It's my job.' Dark smiled evilly.

'Whatever…I wonder what happened to Satoshi-kun though.'

'Maybe he died-'

'Dark-kun!'

'Just kidding, sheesh!' He could hear Dark's laugh ring through his ears and this annoyed Daisuke.

'Just go to sleep or something,' Daisuke said as he sat down in his seat and looked around. It was quiet for about a minute until,

'It would be funny though if he-'

'It was too good to be true…' the red head muttered to himself, 'I thought you were going to be quiet.'

'You're no fun, commander lover boy!' Dark snickered.

'What? What makes you-'

'Hey Dai-chan, don't look now, it looks like Harada-kun is giving you the evil eye.'

"Huh?"

Daisuke, confused at first of which one, looked at both and realized that Riku was the one giving him the death glares. He felt his heart hit rock bottom as she turned away and looked at the now speaking teacher. She was still mad?

'ouch…'

Daisuke ignored Darks comments and turned to look at the younger of the twins, his first crush. She was humming happily and drawing on a sheet of paper. When Daisuke got a better look, he saw that it was a picture of her and Dark about to get married. Written around it were hearts and the words "Mr. and Mrs. Dark Mousy". Daisuke felt Dark shudder.

'Dai-chan…I'm scarred, I'm too young to die, I mean get married to a crazy 14 year old!'

'But Dark, you're over 500…'

'Shut up!...Hey, she drew someone else…"

Daisuke looked over her shoulder, and sure enough she had, it was a red little stick figure, crying and over it was labeled 'Daisuke'.

Immediately, Dark burst out laughing, while Daisuke sulked.

'What did I ever do to her…could this day get any worse?'

"Pop Quiz everyone!"

Wheee!

All morning, Satoshi hadn't felt like getting up at all, well except maybe to throw up. He slept through most of the morning, not even bothering to eat. The only television that Satoshi had was in the other room. So, when Satoshi was awake, Krad kept him "company" by telling him all his plans on how he was going to capture Dark and kill Niwa. This of course made Satoshi shudder and feel even worse, but it's the thought that counts right? Well, that's Krad thought.

He finally was able to shut him up by taking a few sleeping pills, and that's how he was when the door bell starting ringing non stop, he was asleep. He could hear it, but he wasn't in the mood to get up. Who would want to come visit him anyways?

It's not like he had any friends…was it one of his fan girls? Great, now they knew where he lived.

'Annoying brats, I could kill them off if you want me to…' the blond said, still half asleep himself.

Satoshi was about to reply back to Krad, when he was suddenly jerked awake by, due to his fever, a cold hand on his forehead. The first thing he saw when he quickly opened his eyes was a blur of red. When he finally realized who it was, he tensed up.

"Daisuke-kun!"

He saw the boy jump back and rapidly remove his hand.

"Um…uh…the door was unlocked and-" the by tried.

"Daisuke-kun?"

"Yes, Satoshi-kun?" he blushed.

"It's alright, but what are you doing here?" the blue haired boy asked, trying to get up, but Daisuke pushed him back down.

"You're sick, lay back down."

Satoshi gave him a small glare, but when he noticed the shorter boy's worried look he gave in. The red head gave him a weak smile before continuing.

"I, um, volunteered to bring your homework and I, um…wanted to check up on you."

Daisuke quickly turned away as if interested in something else. All Satoshi could do was stare speechless at his hands. He felt his face heat up, but he convinced himself that it was because of his fever.

"Um…thank you and I'm fine." The blue haired boy stuttered for the first time in a long time.

"That's not true!" Daisuke said in a strained voice.

Alarmed, Satoshi looked at the other boy. His red hair covering his watering eyes, as the boy looked down.

"You're sick and it's all my fault…I'm sorry."

This for some reason upset Satoshi.

"This wasn't your fault; I don't need you blaming yourself for the stupid things I do, understand?

'You didn't force me to walk outside in the rain, you know?"

The room became quiet, that is, until the phone started ringing. Both boys looked at each other for a second and blinked. Satoshi made a move to get up, but was once again stopped.

"I'll answer it."

Daisuke ran out of the room and picked up the phone.

"Hello, Satoshi Hiwatari-kun's apartment, Daisuke speaking."

Satoshi eavesdropped.

"I'm a friend, he's too sick to come to the phone…oh…okay…I'll tell him that…"

Click

Daisuke came back with a nervous look on his face, ignoring Satoshi's quiet stare.

"Who was it?"

"Um…they had the wrong number."

Satoshi stared up at the boy standing next to his bed, who gave him a nervous smile that Satoshi knew all too well. He frowned and lifted his arm to grab the collar of the red-head's shirt. Daisuke cutely blinked with a confused expression, while Satoshi kept an annoyed face. He pulled the standing boy down till their faces were inches apart. Daisuke's hands on each side of the lying boy's head. Daisuke blushed and looked away from his eyes.

"Niwa-kun, only a few people know my number, but tell me, why won't you wont tell me what Officer Saehara called me for?"

Daisuke flinched.

"Umm…"

"It's another note isn't it?"

Daisuke nodded.

"Dark sent out another message at eight. He's going to steal the Key of Destiny, but you're too sick, I couldn't just let you go! What if-"

"I'll be fine."

"But-"

Satoshi put a finger to Daisuke's soft lips and the other boy blushed. He also noted that the other boy was having trouble keeping his body up to make sure he didn't crush him, not that he minded, but then again he didn't want Krad to some out either.

"You promise?" Daisuke interrupted.

Satoshi sighed "I promise."

Satoshi let go of him, but not before a low growl was heard from his stomach.

Daisuke let out a small nervous laugh at this.

"When was the last time you ate?"

"Um...yesterday at lunch."

He saw an expression of shock cross Daisuke's face.

Satoshi mentally slapped himself. He should of lied because…

"What? Satoshi-kun, that's very dangerous! You didn't even have dinner or breakfast?"

"No…"

Satoshi-kun, you're my friend…I wont-I can't let you do this to yourself, you need to eat."

"I'll make something to eat later, don't worry."

Just by the look on Daisuke's face, he could tell that the boy didn't believe him.

"You're so stubborn Satoshi-kun, I know you're lying."

"Even if I was, what are you going to do?" Satoshi replied, trying hard not to sound mean.

"Um…I know! I'll go make you something!" Daisuke smiled, but then it faded a bit.

"And you better eat it, cause I'm not leaving till you finish it all, okay?"

"Daisuke-kun, you don't-" Satoshi stopped himself, because before he knew it, the red head had practically skipped out of his room and was in the kitchen.

* * *

**Me**: There you finally came out.

**Dark**: Yeah, being tortured by Risa…

**Me**: BTW Satoshi is sexier than you

**Dark**: What? No one is sexier than me!

**Me**: Then let's ask the readers and let them choose.

**Dark**: Fine, but we all know who's going to win.

**Me**: Riiight…

**Dark**: That's it, pay back time!

**Me**: Huh?

**Dark**: Turns toward the readers If Ribbonkirby/Kirbycat89 doesn't do her job and updates this story, just spam her at her E-mail address or something.

**Me**: …Well, review and vote, it can be any character in D.N.Angel don't worry, if you want, and I'll be back.

**Dark**: And vote for me!

**Me**: …Laterz


	4. If only she didn’t exist…

Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait!

**Dark:** looks at the readers You were supposed to spam her with hate e-mail if she didn't update remember!

**Me:** See, but they didn't, because no one listens to you.

**Dark:** pouts

Anyways, here are the poll results!

Dark: 2

Sat: 14

Dai: 1

And the winner is….Satoshi!

**Dark:** But Daisuke wasn't even supposed to be in the pole!

**Me:** You still lost anyways, I mean only 2 people voted for you…

**Dark:** What about the guy who voted and was definitely not me?

**Me:** Right…Anyways Thanks for voting and for all the nice reviews! I can't believe my story's all the way up to the 40's! Hugs Everyone

This time I just going to get into the story and make a new page for answering the reviews, which I will delete when I post a new chapter okies?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, never have, never will…unless I get Dark to steal it for me plots

**Dark:** --;

Now on with the story!

Chapter 4: If only she didn't exist…

* * *

'Besides the whole not eating thing, he looks pretty normal to me,' Dark said bored out of his mind , 'Lets go home, I've got stiff to prepare for tonight.' 

'Dark-kun!' Daisuke mentally scolded the thief, "You felt his temperature besides, if I don't feed and take care of him, who will?"

Daisuke didn't care about what Dark was going to tell him next, because he wasn't leaving.

'Fine, fine.' Dark sighed, 'So what are you making anyways?'

'You'll see…' the boy smiled. Dark knew Daisuke wasn't a very good chef, but it looked like he was going to try anyways. Daisuke gathered what little ingredients that were in the apartment and turned on the stove.

Meanwhile, Dark smirked and continued to watch him with the curiosity he was hiding.

Wheeeeeeee

Satoshi stared at the nearly closed door boredly. He'd been glaring at it for the past few minutes, hoping somehow it would magically open on its own, but he realized how silly it must of looked and stopped. He'd also thought about taking another nap, but all the clashing and clanging heard in the kitchen made him feel uneasy.

What was going on in there anyways?

Stubbornly, he shifted in his bed to try to get a view of the red head in the other room.

'Satoshi-sama, what are you going to do about the artifact? Both you and I know that you don't have the strength to get up.'

Satoshi shuddered. He always did when it came to Krad.

' Shut up Krad. I can stand up just fine.'

Satoshi pulled off the covers and hastily threw his feet over the edge of the bed. He also grabbed his glasses off the table near his bed and put them on. He didn't really need them. His vision was just a bit blurry right now. (Yet even with them on he still saw blurry)

'What are you doing?' The blond asked, pretending not to really care.

'One, I'm bored and tired of listening to you. Two, I'm trying to prove that I can walk, and three, making sure Niwa-kun doesn't burn down my home.'

Krad gave Satoshi a bored glare until he started coughing. He had been at it all day and it had amused Satoshi to see the faces Krad had made when he gave him a nasty flavored cough drop.

"I guess it's kind of good that I only caught the fever part of the cold," Satoshi whispered to himself as he off the bed and staggered towards the door. All the blood seemed to rush towards his head at once, causing him to nearly trip. He really hadn't expected to feel this feint and dizzy.

Satoshi opened the door and saw the red head stirring something on the stove. He was humming a sweet tune, but he immediately paused when he heard Satoshi's unusually loud steps. He saw Daisuke turn to look at him alarmed, and that was the last thing he remembered before losing control of his senses and blacking out.

………………

'What was that about?' Dark asked his host.

Daisuke and he had been busy making Satoshi his meal, when said boy came in unexpectedly. He was staggering and his eyes were half lidded against his pale face. The thief was going to comment and laugh, but he paused when Daisuke spoke.

"Satoshi-kun? What are you doing up?"

His host walked towards the blue haired boy with concern. If Daisuke was going to say anything else, it wouldn't have mattered, because the next thing both of them knew, Satoshi's eyes closed and he collapsed.

Dark watched in a bit of awe as Daisuke, with his somewhat fast reflexes, ran and slid under Satoshi to break the fall and catch him.

'Umm Dai-Chan?' He waited, and yet again his host failed to answer.

Maybe he hit his head?

The thief spiritually (?) separated himself from Daisuke and looked down questionably at him.

Dark snickered. So that's what was wrong.

Daisuke was sprawled out on the floor, face up, and was as red as a tomato, because directly on top of him was Satoshi. The Commander's face was practically on top of Daisuke's, only it was a little off to the side. If Dark didn't know any better, he'd have thought Satoshi was taking advantage of his poor host, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. He inwardly smirked at the red head's actions and thought of his plans for the night.

He hated using Daisuke, especially the way he was planning to, but this was too good of an opportunity to give up now. If all went well, they'd both get what they secretly wanted anyways.

Hmm………

When Satoshi finally awoke, he took notice that he was lying in his dingy sofa that was across form the kitchen. Covering him was a nice warm, red blanket that someone must of put on him.

How did he get here? What had happened?

"Ahh…Satoshi-kun, you're awake?"

He looked up to see a flustered, but smiling Daisuke, carrying a foldable table under his arm.

"What happened?"

Before answering, the red head shifted from foot to foot.

"You umm kind of came out of your room and uhh fainted," Daisuke stuttered, " And umm I caught you and…"

"Thank you."

At this rate Daisuke would never finish.

"You're welcome," Daisuke blushed and continued what he was doing. Satoshi watched as Daisuke unfolded the table and place it in front of him as if he'd never seen such an action take place before. He could tell he was making the other boy uncomfortable, but no matter what he did, Daisuke seemed to feel this edgy around him.

"Uh…dinner's ready!"

And with that excuse, the red head scrambled towards the kitchen.

"Cute," Satoshi thought, "I wonder what he made me…"

He reached for the table to collect his glasses once again and sighed. As soon as he picked them up he frowned. They weren't expensive glasses, because in reality he didn't need them, but even still he took special care of them.

He examined them as any detective like himself would. He noticed the crookedness of the left leg, the scrape marks near the bottom of the corners, and all the fingerprint smudges which were probably left by…

"What's wrong? They're not broken or anything, are they?"

Satoshi jumped back into reality and stared at the boy. His face had a worried look mixed with cute confusion. He had two mitts in each hand and was carrying a white bowl. All that he needed was an adorable apron…Satoshi shook the thoughts away.

Daisuke placed the bowl on the table, spilling some of its content and removed the mittens.

"They're just a bit crooked, nothing too serious."

He was about to put them on, when Daisuke stopped him with his hand.

"Satoshi-kun, do you really need glasses?"

Satoshi sighed

"Not really"

"Um…you should try leaving them off a lot more often then…" Daisuke gave him an encouraging smile.

Satoshi put his glasses down.

"Alright."

He too smiled and looked down at the bowl.

It was soup with noodles, chicken, and vegetables floating about. Satoshi stared at it skeptically.

"What is it?"

Daisuke looked at him full of shock.

"You mean you've never had chicken noodle soup?"

Satoshi shook his head.

"I've made Chicken Ramen," Satoshi tried.

Daisuke gave him the 'you're hopeless look' and scratched his head.

"Just try it," he commanded.

Once again Satoshi stared at the soup questionably.

"It's not like I've poisoned it or anything…here."

Daisuke grabbed a spoonful of the mixture and held it in front of Satoshi, who was now actually giving him an embarrassed look.

"I am well capable of feeding myself Daisuk-mmphff!"

Satoshi was going to spit it all out, but he remembered that Daisuke was still here and well…

He carefully chewed and swallowed the mixture and stared at the anxious boy in front of him.

"Well?" Daisuke asked hopefully.

"It's actually very good, thanks Daisuke-kun." Satoshi complimented as he took another sip.

Just as he thought he would, Daisuke blushed, his eyes sparkled and he pretty much looked cute.

The soup, in reality had this strange taste (due to the lack of some ingredients), but it's not like he could have done much better himself.

Satoshi looked up at the boy and gave him a small smile and Daisuke returned it with a nervous laugh.

He continued eating and watched as the red head looked both ways, as if looking for something.

It took awhile for Satoshi to actually figure out what.

"Um…"

Satoshi scooched towards the center of the sofa, put his legs down and patted the spot next to him.

"Sorry about that. As you can see, I don't have a lot of furniture."

"It's ok," Daisuke replied as he awkwardly sat next to his friend.

After a few minutes of silence and chewing Satoshi spoke.

"Do your parents know you're here?"

He was almost finished eating by that time.

"I called them while you were sleeping, and I kind of told them I was at Riku-kun's house," he said timidly. He knew that telling his parents were he actually was would make them upset and worried. Who knows what they would of done?

Satoshi flinched at the Harada's name, but continued the conversation.

"And what about Riku-kun? Did you two make up?" He asked.

Satoshi didn't want to pry, but he was too curious to stop now.

Daisuke looked down, concealing his ruby eyes with fiery red hair.

"No…she didn't forget…she ignored me all day and yelled at me in the hallway…Satoshi-kun, what should I do?" Daisuke desperately asked.

Satoshi stopped eating. He hadn't expected this to happen again. Obviously his previous advice hadn't worked, so what was he supposed to say now?

'Just tell the boy to break it off with her, and then kiss him senseless like in those dreams you always have…'

'SHUT UP!'

'Ow my ears…It was just an idea…and you know you have had them…don't deny it.' He could see Krad smirking.

'Just-'

"Satoshi-kun?" Daisuke interrupted, looking into Satoshi's eyes.

"Um…"

Satoshi sighed inwardly. No he could tell him to just break it off with the Harada. It would hurt Daisuke and that would just be something selfish of him to do. Just because Daisuke could break up with her, didn't mean he'd forget about her and make him magically fall in love with Satoshi. This wasn't some kind of fairy tale. No, he had to do what was right, no matter how much Satoshi would regret it later.

"I hate seeing you like this…You could try to apologize to her, or if she doesn't listen, try writing her a note or paint her something.

He looked up at Satoshi with a sorrowful expression.

"Thanks Satoshi-kun." He said grabbing Satoshi's hand and leaning his forehead on his friends shoulder.

"Thanks for being here for me."

A small blush formed on Satoshi's face. He tried desperately to hide it, but it was no use. Daisuke had looked up saw it.

"Oh no, Satoshi-kun do you still have a fever? Maybe you should lie down again."

Daisuke let go and put his hand on the blue haired boy's forehead.

"You're still kind of warm…" he frowned.

"I'll be fine," Satoshi said, kindly removing Daisuke's hand..

He didn't want to say it, but he was actually sort of sleepy. Satoshi had become full from the soup and was very content at the moment. Without wanting to, he yawned and Daisuke gave him a look.

Now he couldn't really deny that he was sleepy.

"But where will you sit?"

"Maybe I should just go. I have to, you know…get ready."

Daisuke was getting up, but Satoshi slowly pulled him back down.

"Don't go…stay a little while longer," he pleaded, causing Daisuke to look at him for a moment.

"Okay Satoshi-kun, I'll just sit on the floor then." Once again he started off the sofa, with Satoshi still holding onto his arm.

Satoshi shook his head, which was begging to feel heavy and tugged at Daisuke's arm.

"Just… sit…here…" Satoshi murmured and closed his eyes for a second.

"But-" Daisuke didn't get a chance to finish, because all of a sudden his shoulder seemed to gain a little more weight. Startled, he realized that Satoshi had fallen asleep on top of him, and for some strange reason, Daisuke felt his heart beat quicken.

Daisuke just stared at Satoshi, after all, what else could he do?

The blue haired boy looked so peaceful that is, compared to his usual strained face. His light blue locks which were lazily covering his closed eyes made his already pale face look even paler.

People in his class always made fun of Satoshi's abnormal hair by saying that he dyed it all the time. They would call him snobbish and cold hearted, but Daisuke knew better.

Satoshi was just misunderstood, especially because if his inability to make friends and have people become to close to him due to Krad. Daisuke himself was no exception, Satoshi had told him numerous to just leave him alone but…

Satoshi is a good person and he meant a lot to Daisuke, regardless of Krad. They were capable of being friends, none of them was dead yet right?

Anyways, there was nothing wrong with having blue hair. Daisuke actually kind of liked it.

It looked so soft and nicer compared to his…

Daisuke's eyes focused and noticed that Satoshi wasn't in the same position as before. He had slid down Daisuke's side and was now using Daisuke's leg as a pillow.

A small blush crept up his face, but he ignored it. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he didn't push Satoshi away. Instead he examined Satoshi's hair thoughtfully. He had this urge to touch it for some reason…it wasn't like Satoshi would notice.

He held his breath and slowly his hand reached towards it. He did this all the way, until he finally managed to feel the blue strands sliding in between his fingers. It was so soft and long.

Quickly, he looked at Satoshi's face. Obviously, he hadn't noticed because he was still asleep, and that was a good sign.

He stared at it once more and daringly brushed away some strands away from Satoshi's face and placed it behind his ears. Daisuke even brushed out a small tangle in it with his fingers softly.

He wanted to continue, but he decided to hold back the urge. What if Satoshi woke up and yelled at him or asked him why he was messing with it?

"Don't…stop…please…"

Daisuke stiffened. Did he wake up, or was it a dream?

Either way, Daisuke decided to obey, and continued fingering through Satoshi's hair with a small smile on his lips.

After what felt like hours, Daisuke finally looked up scanned the room. It was a pretty empty place with only a little bit of furniture which made the place seem so sad and distant. It was nothing like his home which was always colorful and bright. The only thing in the room, that seemed colorful, was something off in the far corner. Daisuke couldn't really make out what it was, but it was square shaped.

He sat there staring at, until curiosity got the better of him. Slowly and carefully, he removed Satoshi's head from his leg, placed it on a couch pillow, and got up. Then, he quietly walked towards the object and picked it up.

Daisuke gasped.

He had picked up what was, to him, a dazzling painting mixed with different shades of reds and whites.

What had really caught his attention though, was the beautiful dancer posed in the middle of it. Her hair was long and red, a red almost matching his own. Her dress was also long and red, with cuts going up to her thighs in different locations which showed a bit of her legs. The only things missing were her face, which was a blob of peach, and her partner. After all, she was posed as if she was dancing with someone…

'It's not worth stealing…'

'Dark-kun!' Daisuke quietly scolded.

'What, it's true, I mean it's not even finished,' Dark whined.

'I know, but how could you think about stealing it?'

'An artifact's an artifact, it doesn't matter who made it,' he smirked

'…Do you think Satoshi-kun painted it?' Daisuke asked, looking back at the sleeping figure of Satoshi.

'Well, he is a Hikari and it is in his apartment after all. That is, unless the commander's become a thief himself.'

Daisuke gave him a sarcastic stare and Dark laughed. He carefully placed the painting in its original place, and studied it once more.

…..

'Come on, lets go home..' Dark whispered.

'Ok…"

Daisuke walked towards the front door quietly and left, closing the door with a small click.

* * *

And that's it for now hears a few groans. Eheh, this actually has been the longest chapter I've written so far. (well it seems like it) 

Also, this is where more of the plot starts to unfold, I hope I didn't make it boring though and if I did I'll make it up in the next chapter because I have a little treat for you all.

**Dark :** Yes because I will be the main character!

**Me: **covers his mouth Don't listen to him ;;;

**Dark :** You're no fun…

Anyways, tell me what you think by reviewing.

This way, I can go on vacation and come home with tons of nice reviews and write faster,

because I'm really trying to at least update twice a month. I hate making you all wait so long, but I get distracted easily and I'm a very slow typer. (This took me 6 hours to type xx)

Well, I need to get back to packing laterz!


	5. Dark and Krad

**Me:**...

**Dark: **Well aren't you going to say something to your readers? Like an apology for taking so long, or why the hell you took so long?

**Me: **Writers block?

**Dark: **...lame excuse.

**Me: **Well it's yours and Krad's fault, then I blame the manga for taking so long to come out, and making me lose myobssesive intrest in D.N.Angel.

**Dark:** My fault? You're the one who can't write action scenes and keep Krad andme in character...

**Me: **Shut up...you're giving too much info.

**Dark: **Then apologize and get the story started!

**Me: **Yeah, sorry for taking so long folks. You all are probably dying to see what happens next or have forgotten the story already.

Anyways, I promise that I'll update the next chapter before the month finishes, as a reward for you guys. Oh and **Otaku-Kitsune, **since it's been over a month since you offered, I was wondering if you still wanted to be my Beta, that way I can send you the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own D.N.Angel, nor do I plan to...unless it's given to me for free :D

* * *

Intermission: Dark and Krad!

Tap tap...tap tap...tap..tap tap tap...

...tap tap tap tap tap!

"I think I've found him sir!"

A young man yelled into his walkie-talkie, full of alert. Judging by the expression on his face, he was probably new to the force.

Tap tap tap tap!

"Where he is? He's on the second floor and..."

He looked around, shadow covering his once lit face. He lowered the device and looked up, as if expecting something to fall out of the roof.

"Where'd he go?" The same man walked a few steps, checking left to right. After about a minute, he mumbled something into the radio way and continued to search around, just to be sure. A loud sigh.

"Heh, I'm so nervous, I must be seeing things..." he said to himself before walking off and dissapearing around the corner.

Tap..tap...tap..tap...

Dark wiped away some sweat off his face with relief. He had been careless, he admitted, but also very lucky. Dark turned to his companion, who gave a soft kyuu, and petted him. The poor thing was probably scared as well. "Wiz, why don't you create a distraction for me, while I do the rest? If I need you, I'll call you, okay?"

The small creature seemed to think over his task, before emitting a, "Kyuu Kyuu!"

Dark smiled as he opened the ventalation he had hidden himself in, and jumped out, landing quietly on the stone floor. Dark watched as Wiz transformed himself, and bounded to the left, before he himself headed right.

The thief had a good idea to were he was going, and it wasn't too far away. He ran through a few more hallways, before hearing the alarms go off and the voices of people shouting. Dark mever worried much about about Wiz in their missions, but he hoped the small thing didn't get caught too easily. Afterall, Dark wasn't quite sure if how long this was going to take, or even if it was going to take anytime at all.

Finally he reached his destination, which a bit surprisingly, was unlocked, and peered inside. When he didn't see anyone, slowly, he opened the door and took a deep breath.

This was it.

The room itself, wasn't really big. It had one large window, a few artifacts, and then the object he was looking for.

In the center of the room was a podium, with a small glass box on top of it. Inside the box, was a stand holding two keys, connected to a large golden ring, that was shimmering brightly, regardless of the fact that there was no light in the room.

Dark carefully walked up to it, making sure there wasn't any traps, and when he didn't find any he frowned. Maybe he didn't come?

He removed the glass box, setting in gently on the floor and sighed.

"Did you seriously think I'd let you steal the Key's of Destiny so easily, and walk off?" A voice sounded, almost sneering.

Dark's head snapped up to find an angel, with golden eyes, staring at him curiously from the other side of the keys. Dark couldn't help but smirk.

"I thought it was strange...but I'm gald you could make it...Krad."

"Quit fooling around theif, I have no time for your foolish games!"

Before Dark could respond, Krad flew into him and pushed to the nearest wall, knocking over some glass china and other valuable art pieces to shatter on the floor.

"And I was having so much fun..." Dark's voice replied, sounding pained. He could see a look of amusement in Krad's eyes.

Krad grabbed Dark's throat and lifted him in the air, so that they met eye to eye. Dark's hands gripping Krad's arms tightly, begging for release.

"You think this is all fun and games, theif? If that's what you believe, I think it's about time I have a little fun..."

The blond glared at Dark, before throwing him into another wall, one-handed, effortlessly. Dark crashed into the wall and landed on the floor with a loud thud. His whole body ached, but he had come here for a reason, and had known from the start, that he was probably going to have to endure some pain. He winced as he stood, carefully watching the angel before him, walk up to him casually.

Without warning, Dark ran up to Krad and grabbed him by the wrist hard. Too stunned to react, Krad felt Dark throw him against the same wall, knocking over some paintings, and trap him there with his wrists high above his head.

"Now listen..." Dark was panting by now, and had to take a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm not here to really steal the artifact..." Dark thought for a second, "You could almost say that I'm here to share it."

Krad stopped resisting Dark, to give him a look of confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You do know what the thing does right?"

"Of course I do!" Krad was starting to sound angry again.

"Well then...let's make a bet!" Dark declared, almost cheerfully, which seemed to anger Krad even more.

"A bet? Why should I make a bet with you, phantom theif?"

Dark chuckled. He had obiously prepared for this statement earlier.

"Let's just say, that if you win, which I doubt, you'll get what you've been wanting for, all these years!"

"What do you mean?" Dark looked at his opposite more seriously now.

"You get a wish Krad, anything you want, and these will make sure we don't cheat."

Removing one hand from Krad's wrist, but still holding on to them with one hand, he pulled out the Keys of Destiny, to Krad's amazement, from his pocket.

Krad seemed stare at the pair of keys dangling in front of him for a long time. Dark could tell he was considering his offer, but he wasn't sure of whether Krad would agree or not.

"...What if you won? What would you get out of this?"

"The same thing. A wish."

Maybe this would work...

"What exactly is it that we are going to be betting on?"

Dark smiled at Krad mischievously.

"Can Hiwatari hear us?"

"No, he's passed out...why?" Krad watched Dark curiously.

"Good, my tamer can't either..."

"Would you just hurry up! What does Niwa and Satoshi-sama have to do with this anyways?"

"Patience Krad. The less you talk, the faster this will be."

Krad looked ready to kill him, which made Dark cough nervously before continuing.

"Anyways, I've noticed for quite a while now, that obiously...Hiwatari has been crushing on my poor, cute, Daisuke-kun!" Dark said, sounding like he was a mother complaining.

"The boy's helpless. Afterall, your tamer is as straight as can be-"

"Oh, I'm not so sure of that anymore," Dark interrupted, "Lately, he's been thinking about a certain blue haired boy." Dark sniggered, "Nothing beyond G rated things though..."

"Your lucky...you should see some of the things Satoshi-sama has been coming up with lately..." Dark thought he saw Krad wince.

"So what exactly are you suggesting?" Krad had recovered from his thoughts and was now rising an eyebrow.

"Oh..just that we play a little bit of matchmaker and bet on who will ask who out first. It'll be quite fun actually...Well?" Dark sounded as anxious as a little boy.

"Hmm, Once Satoshi-sama finds out, he'll ask first of course..." Krad smirked, which caused Dark to frown.

"I forgot to mention... the only rule is that we can't mention any of this to them, like telling them about their secret crushes on each other, or the bet."

"Sounds fair, and we'll use the keys to make sure we keep our word right?"

Dark smiled, letting go of Krad, and handing him a key.

"Exactly."

"And what if they don't get together?"

The theif thought it over for a minute

"Nobody wins, but we don't want that now, do we?" Dark said as he held out his key.

"I bet that Daisuke-kun, will ask Satoshi-kun out first." he grinned.

Krad rubbed his sore wrists before holding out his key as well, placing it infront of Dark's

"And I bet that Satoshi-sama will be the first to ask the Niwa out."

It was then that the both keys started to glow in unison. Dark and Krad began reciting the ritual, which caused a bright ring to form around them and then slowly dissapear.

When the keys had stopped glowing, both of them placed the keys in their pockets and stared at each other. Krad looked determined to win and Dark smirked, before turning away.

"Well, I'm off!"

Dark sped towards the window and opened it, but before jumping out, he gave Krad one last glance.

"You know, I'm kind of surprised you actually agreed with this, and are accepting their relationship..."

"I have my own reasons, theif. By the way, this doesn't change anything between us..."

Dark shrugged and jumped, black jacket swishing from behind.

"With!"

Krad frowned as the theif dissapeared into the night, once again escaping his clutches. It wasn't very long though, before he himself, flew off, leaving an empty and messy room behind.

* * *

(Hides behind Dark from the yelling fans that had expected a nice, juicy, full of SatxDai chapter.)

**Dark: **...

For those of you who really are upset, the next chapter will include Satoshi and Daisuke, but I think this chapter was important nonetheless. So...who do you think is going to win? And what do you think Dark wants from Krad and vice versa? Do you think Satoshi and Daisuke will find out?  
Well you won't find out unless you keep reading-

**Dark: **and waiting

**Me: (**death glares)

**Dark: **I mean reviewing...

Also I'd like to give credit to my aunt for giving me this idea "the you get a wish idea" and I hope to see you guys next time! See Ya!


End file.
